


当我什么都没说

by seman0522



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seman0522/pseuds/seman0522
Summary: 当我什么都没说 我只是一个过客
Comments: 1





	当我什么都没说

当我什么都没说 我只是一个过客


End file.
